


(i just had to let you know) you're mine

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Character(s), Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Five times Tsukishima accidentally called Kageyama ‘my king’ and the one time he let Kageyama know he means it.





	(i just had to let you know) you're mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamineftis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamineftis/gifts).



> Born from Yamineftis' wonderful [idea](http://spring-emerald.tumblr.com/post/182079585563/tsukki-calling-kags-his-king-though). Thank you for sharing it with me!
> 
> This doesn't make a lot of sense hahaha but I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

**0**

It’s not that Tsukishima thinks that they’re going to get an easy win. Despite the captain being in the same team as him and Yamaguchi, which is reassuring, the powerhouse second year was on the King and Shorty’s team, and Tsukishima knows that he’s going to be a force to be reckoned with. And well, his arrogance and tyrannical history notwithstanding, the King _is_ a good player, despite his complete inability to be a team player.

Nevertheless, Tsukishima counted on his uncanny ability to rile people up, and with the combined hotheadedness and bullishness of the other three, he’s pretty sure it’s a skill that he can use to his advantage.

What he wasn’t counting on was the Shorty to get through the King, and more unexpectedly, for the King to be receptive and accepting of that, leading them to make an insane play that eventually won them the three-on-three match.

It’s disappointing, to say the least, because Tsukishima had been looking forward to winning, just so he could rub it in their faces, but some things can’t be had. Whatever, it’s not like he’s invested in the match anyway. It’s just a club after all.

This doesn’t stop him from shoulder checking Kageyama on his way out of the club room.

“Don’t think,” he starts, looming over the King and looks down at him disdainfully, “that just because you won the match today means that I will bend the knee and swear to follow your every whim. You’re not my king.”

He basks in the glower that Kageyama gives him and leaves before the other can say anything.

 

**1**

Tsukishima’s come a long way from thinking of the volleyball team as just a club and had long since accepted the reality that they are a team, a brotherhood of the annoying and loud kind, but brotherhood nonetheless, and that there are certain expectations and kinship that comes along with that. You don’t spend sorrow and share victory with other people without feeling anything at all after that.

It’s not that Tsukishima thinks that highly of Kageyama, but he’d come to accept certain facts about their interactions, in that Kageyama is a teammate and a valuable one at that, from a collective good and logical standpoint. And Tsukishima is not blind. He had noticed, he had witnessed how the King too had come a long way from being the tyrannical ruler that he is, to a dependable team player and game genius, albeit still a demanding and high maintenance one.

The point is, as much as Tsukishima’s changed, Kageyama did so too. Karasuno and their experiences with the team both had changed them for the better, for good.

But perhaps, the king’s old ways isn’t as easily as forgotten as Tsukishima had initially thought. While Kindaichi and Kunimi had reached the point of acceptance about what happened with Kageyama during their days in Kitagawa Daiichi, there are some that still holds a grudge.

“I didn’t want to believe it you know,” the guy cornering Kageyama, a guy shorter than him says, arrogance clear in his tone. “I worked hard to get to Aoba Johsai and get into the team to be a regular in my first year just to see if the King of the Court had truly changed. Because the thought of you, Kageyama-san, becoming one with a team is just so… _wrong_. I had to see it for myself you know, _senpai_?” The honorific sounded like an insult that even Tsukishima, who don’t particularly care about hierarchy got offended and annoyed.

And why is Kageyama letting this upstart underclassman talk to him like that? He knows how well Kageyama can stand up for himself, so why isn’t he fighting back now?

The way Kageyama is clenching his fists and his jaw tells Tsukishima that he is in fact just holding back. Tsukishima sighs. Of course. Volleyball trumps everything for Kageyama, even his own worth apparently, and would rather take being insulted quietly than fight back and risk losing his chance to play in the games because of misdemeanor.

Of course.

And since they are teammates, Tsukishima has the moral obligation to help Kageyama out.

“Oi,” he calls out, startling the two of them. He enjoys the panicked expression of the brat at his appearance and made him more nervous by coming towards them and standing in his full height just in front of Kageyama

“Come now, my king. Our match is about to start. We don’t have time for disrespectful _commoners_ ,” he says, sending the brat a mocking glance before turning around and walking away.

Kageyama is smart enough to follow after him without a second to spare.

 

**2**

It’s the deciding match of the season and Tsukishima is feeling his pessimistic side rise from the ashes of doubt. It’s not that he thinks they’re going to get the spot in Interhigh like it’s a walk in the park, he’s not delusional. But Datekou is actually making it really, really hard and once again, they feel like they are at the edge of the proverbial cliff, one wrong step can lead the legacy of Karasuno that rests on their shoulders now, tumbling all the way down in one false move.

Ukai-san calls for a time out and the members all gather around him rather somberly.

“Guys, come on,” Yamaguchi claps, trying to inject hope to their tired system, playing the role of the captain perfectly despite not being with them on the court. “This situation is not new to us. We can turn this around.” He gives the closest members reassuring pats on their shoulders.  

Hinata slaps his cheeks and exhales sharply. “You’re right!” He agrees with renewed vigor, looking over the other members, encouraging them like the dependable ace that he is.

“That’s the spirit,” Ukai-san says. “We still got this.” Takeda-sensei nods frantically beside him. He proceeds to outline a familiar play that had always worked, tweaked a little just to have the element of surprise on their side to secure the match point, it’s a bit formulaic than what the adaptable Karasuno is known for he admits, but if it works, then it works. The whole team seems to be in agreement.

“Ukai-san, I want to try something.” Kageyama, who had been quiet through the time out interrupts before they can do their battle cry and proceeds to explain the play he’d been visualizing. Ukai-san is hesitant to give his go signal, but Tsukishima sees it all in his mind’s eye and is aware that it’s risky and too new to try out, but it could really work. His and Kageyama’s gaze met, knowing well that the setter is waiting for his decision as the court captain.

If there’s anything that had grown between the two of them from their years together, is their trust in each other. His trust in Kageyama and his judgment.

Obviously, Tsukishima nods.

And it works out, better than they had anticipated, and as the audience drown them in cheers and their teammates drown them in their victorious cries and tight hugs, Tsukishima manages to get to Kageyama and words of praise come easily between the two of them now.

“Well done, my king,” he says with a proud smile, one that Kageyama equally returned.

 

**3**

Slowly but surely, the ease of conversation started to breakthrough and now isn’t just limited on the court when they’re playing, but had seeped through other, non-volleyball related things as well. A comment about their respective classes’ attraction during the school festival, a suggestion of what activity to do for the third year’s weekly outing, a recommendation of songs and artists to listen to, because he’d been looking for new music and Tsukishima is the only person he knows who could give quality tunes that Kageyama has cultivated a taste for.

This leads to Tsukishima inviting Kageyama to watch a benefit concert featuring most of their mutually liked bands and artists, to which Kageyama excitedly agrees. Akiteru’s got him an extra ticket and Kageyama is the first person that came to mind when his brother said he can invite a friend and he even volunteered to drive them to the venue, to which Tsukishima, stupidly and wholeheartedly accepts.

It’s not that Tsukishima intended for it to be a date, because really, it’s just an outing between friends with the same taste in music. He should’ve known that Akiteru’s generosity comes with a price. He realized his mistake too late.

“Thank you very much, ah… Tsukishima-san,” Kageyama says with a respectful bow.

“You’re certainly welcome, Kageyama-kun.” Kageyama bows again, then gets out of the car.

“Thank you, Nii-chan. Drive safely,” Tsukishima says before opening the door, going out himself. He’s halfway away from the car when Akiteru calls out to him.

“Ah, Kei! Do you need me to pick you up later,” Akiteru asks just as Tsukishima bends down to his eye level, “or would you rather have some quality time with Kageyama-kun?”

Tsukishima watches in horror as his brother gives him suggestive eyebrow raise. He flushes.

“Wh-What?! This isn’t- we’re not- what is wrong with you?!”

To Tsukishima’s utter aggravation, Akiteru just laughs. “Quality time it is then. Anyway, be careful and don’t do what I wouldn’t do. Also, be sure to drop him off in his place, alright. Enjoy your date!” Akiteru leaves with a mock salute, before backing the car up, leaving Tsukishima to sputter incoherently at the empty pavement.

Suffice to say, the night went on a daze and he wasn’t able to enjoy the concert as much as he would’ve liked because his thoughts are a mess due to what Akiteru’s words implied and he only snaps out of it when they reached Kageyama’s house.

He’d inevitably dropped him off, Akiteru would be so proud.

“Thank you for inviting me, Tsukishima. I… I had a lot of fun. And please thank Tsukishima-san too, for the ride earlier.”

Tsukishima unconsciously smiles at the subdued but nonetheless delighted expression on Kageyama’s face. “It’s no problem, King. You’re not a bad company, surprisingly. And yeah, I’ll be sure to tell him.”

Kageyama just nods and unlocks his door. “Be safe on your way home then. Goodnight.”

“I will,” Tsukishima says, walking backwards. “Sleep well, my king,” he turns to walk away properly, missing the way Kageyama looks at his retreating back, hands clutching his chest in an attempt to calm his wildly beating heart.

 

**4**

On a hindsight, Akiteru had been on to something that night.

As it turns out, trust isn’t the only thing that Tsukishima had grown for Kageyama. As they spend more time together, and not just during club activities, but actually spending time together as friends, with the rest of the third years and that fateful night, where it was just the two of them, Tsukishima realized that he’d grown to have a soft spot that turned into an annoyingly persistent affection for the setter.

Tsukishima hated it at the beginning when he realized it. He tried to vehemently deny that he’s finding the King attractive more than he should a teammate, more than he should a friend, more than the kind of objective I-have-four-eyes-that-work-fine-and-it-acknowledges-that-Kageyama-is-actually-handsome-by-conventional-standards, but that he is seeing him in a shit-he’s-really-hot-and-i-catch-myself-staring-at-him-unknowingly-and-fantasizing-about-him-and-doodle-his-name-in-my-notebook-while-I’m-daydreaming-about-him-about-us kind of way.

(“Sounds like you have a crush, Tsukishima-kun.” Yachi says thoughtfully.

“Tsukki has a crush?!” Waaaah, that’s amazing Tsukki! You have a crush!!” Yamaguchi exclaims.

“No. I. Don’t. Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

God, what was he thinking? Telling them had been a wrong idea.)

There’s just no way. No way. God, this is so pathetic. He is so pathetic.

But such is the story of his life and denial can only take him to an even deeper rabbit hole.

And if he’s being completely honest, which he is right now, given the vulnerable state of his mind and ugh, feelings, having a crush on Kageyama isn’t really a bad thing.

He’s easy on the eyes and it’s no wonder that there are a lot of people that have happy crushes on him. He’s a national level volleyball player, so that’s bound to attract people even more. It’s not that Tsukishima likes him only for the shallow aspects.

He admires Kageyama because of those, but he _likes_ him because he’d seen the way Kageyama puts an effort to communicate his thoughts better, despite his impulsivity and tendency to outright saying what’s on his mind. He likes the way he puts an effort to be a dependable senpai to their underclassmen, trying to emulate the way Suga-san and Narita-san did. He likes how he puts an effort to be a good, genuine friend, despite his general social awkwardness.

For all the ‘perfect’ things Kageyama can do, it’s the awkward and imperfect things that endeared Tsukishima even more. Tsukishima likes him for the way he’s changed and grown, and he likes that he’d been there to witness it.

And so Tsukishima has come to like the thing that he used to abhor the most back then: their tutoring session. Not to be unkind, but really, all of Kageyama’s genius had been sucked by volleyball and left little to everything else. It’s still frustrating at times, that’s true, but he’s cultivated more patience as the years went on, because Kageyama had been nothing but diligent during their sessions.

But there’s just something about the quadratic equation that stumps Kageyama.

Tsukishima massages the sides of his head and holds back from sighing, not wanting to upset an already frustrated Kageyama. “Alright, we’ll try this again. But this will be the last time I’m explaining this so pay attention, my king.”

Tsukishima proceeds to explaining, yet again, the steps needed to answer the problem, but noticed halfway through his explanation that Kageyama keeps on sending him nervous glances, looking like he wants to say something but cannot say it.

“Are you even listening?” Tsukishima can’t help the sharp tone. Kageyama sits straight, admonished and nods frantically.

“I am…but,” he pouts and frowns, as he’s wont to do when he’s confused by something that was presented to him.

“Just say it, king.”

“That. You keep calling me that…”

They’ve had this conversation before, Kageyama asking him why he still keeps calling him that. Tsukishima had been truthful when he said that it’s become a habit at this point. He’s just so used to calling him King, but that he can rest assured because it’s not meant to insult him or belittle him, not anymore, not ever. And he thought they’d reach an understanding.

Why is it bothering Kageyama now, all of a sudden?

“I told you-”

“I know what you’ve told me,” Kageyama cuts him off. “But you… you keep on saying ‘my king’, like I’m meant to be yours or something…”

Tsukishima couldn’t help the way his eyes widened and his breathing quickened. His hands crumple the page of his book. He doesn’t hear what Kageyama says next because the blood rushing to his face pounds loudly in his ears.

What?

WHAT?!

Had he really been- snippets of conversations and comments flood his mind and fuck him.

Fuck, Kageyama isn’t supposed to know yet. Dammit, he’s supposed to be clueless. Fuck! Breathe, Kei. Breathe.

Tsukishima covers his face with his arms, and oh no, it’s too late. He watch helplessly as Kageyama watch his reactions give him the fuck away and dammit his face is already burning in shame and embarrassment at being found out like this, dammit!

“…Tsukishima?” Kageyama leans closer, worry etched on the dip of his brows.

“I-I… I’m-”

“Tsukishima? Are you-”

“I like you!” _Wait, Kei! No! What the fuck?! Kageyama’s supposed to be the impulsive one. What the hell are you saying?_

But the damage has been done, because Kageyama’s eyes widen, the blues shining in shock, cheeks turning pink and mouth slightly opened in surprise, then it gives way to something bashful and giddy.

“I like you too,” he admits, and Tsukishima can’t be hearing this right. He lowers his arm from his face, feeling the blush slowly ebb.

“…You do?”

Kageyama nods, determined. “Do you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“Am I? Your king?”

It’s illegal, what Kageyama is doing to him. Completely illegal. Too much. He needs to stop because Tsukishima can barely control himself over this newfound revelation and if Kageyama keeps on asking him with _that_ expression, he doesn’t know what he’s going to do.

“Tsuki-”

“Yes, I mean it! Now can we go back to quadratic equations and not making a fool of myself?”

“Okay,” Kageyama says, but pulls Tsukishima close and kisses him instead.

 

**5**

Tsukishima bends on one knee in front of Kageyama and presents him with a small opened box, a simple ring cushioned inside. “I’ll keep it simple. Will you officially be my king?”

Kageyama says yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!!! :D


End file.
